Simba The Evil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: What if Scar teach Simba how to be evil, instead of him killing Mufasa with the hyneas?


Simba: Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!

Scar: I despise guessing games.

Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock.

Scar: {Sarcastically} Oh goody.

Simba: {Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.

Scar: Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.

{Scar flops down on his side.}

Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?

Scar: A monkey's uncle.

Simba: Heh heh. You're so weird.

Scar: You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?

Simba: Everything.

Scar: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?

Simba: {Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.

Scar; that because you don't have evil inside you.

Simba; what?

Scar; in order to go to the elephant graveyard you have to be evil and then you must kill someone close to you.

Simba; why would I wanna do that.

Scar; Simba, everyone knows that if you want to rule the kingdom, you have to be evil.

Simba; but dad, rule the kingdom and he's not evil.

Scar; oh but he is, he kills you grandparent.

Simba; I had a grandparent.

Scar; yes, you do.

Simba; wow.

Scar; so, would you like me to teach you how to be the most evil lion ever.

Simba; sure.

Scar; okay come with me.

Scar took Simba to the park.

Simba; okay Scar, what do we do first.

Scar; first you must attack someone you know.

Simba; uh, I don't know.

Scar; attack that female lion over there.

Simba; but I can't hurt Nala, and it not good to hit a female.

Scar; true, okay then say something mean to her.

Simba; like what?

Scar; I don't know, use your imagination, now go.

Simba went to Nala.

Simba; hey Nala.

Nala; hey Simba.

Simba; uh, you are so pretty today.

Nala; thank Simba, you look handsome too.

Simba; uh, I'll be right back.

Simba went back to Scar.

Simba; Scar, how did I do.

Scar; that was TERRIBLE!

Simba; what you mean?

Scar; you can't be nice to her, be mean, you don't want her pushing you around do you.

Simba; well no.

Scar; then be assertive.

Simba; right.

Simba went back to Nala.

Simba; Nala.

Nala; hey Simba, welcome back.

Simba; Nala, you are so fat.

Nala; what?

Simba; your ugly, and I will soon kill you.

Nala; [gasp]

Simba; get out of here, Nala.

Nala; [voice breaking] I'm done with you Simba. [ran away crying].

Simba; I did it.

Scar; good job Simba.

Simba; but she crying.

Scar; yes, as a bad guy, you must leave the crying animal.

Simba; right.

Scar; okay next one, you must have a dark color.

Simba; why would I need that?

Scar; because the other lion will see that you are playing, so if you wear darker color, the lion will see your evil side.

Simba; how am I suppose to turn darker?

Scar; follow me.

Scar took Simba to the mud hole.

Simba; Scar, what are we doing at the mud hole.

Scar; you must turn darker, so the mud will just do the trick.

Simba; is that how you turn darker.

Scar; Simba, some lion were born with dark skin, some were not, so jump in the mud.

Simba jump in the mud.

Simba; I did it.

Scar; good, now let me make some improvement.

Scar spread the mud on Simba's skin, making him darker.

Simba; cool.

Scar; perfect.

Simba; so, what next.

Scar; you must perform the best evil laugh.

Simba; what that?

Scar; it like laughing, only evil.

Simba; okay [giggle].

Scar; no, do it more evil.

Simba; [laughing].

Scar; no, like this, Muwhahahahahahahahahaa!

Simba; is that kind of scary?

Scar; yes, well no, kind of.

Simba; let me try, whahahahahahahahahaa!

Scar; good, now that an evil laugh.

Simba; now what?

Scar; come with me.

Scar took Simba, back to the den.

Simba; so, what the next one.

Scar; okay Simba, the last part is very tricky, and more of a tragedy way, are you up to this.

Simba; sure.

Scar; you must kill the king.

Simba; but I can't kill dad.

Scar; would you rather be a wimp or an demon.

Simba; a demon.

Scar; yes, now I will talk to your father, you go to the top of the gorge, then your father and I will meet you there.

Simba; then what.

Scar; when we get there, you have to kill him.

Simba; why me?

Scar; if you want to be king, you must kill the last king first.

Simba; okay.

Scar; now, when we get to the cliff, I want you to hold your father and say something evil, then after he started to fall, you do your evil laugh.

Simba; what can I say?

Scar; well you could say, long live the king.

Simba; okay.

Scar; okay, go to the gorge.

Simba; right.

Simba went to the gorge, while Scar talk to Mufasa. An hour later, Scar took Mufasa to the gorge.

Mufasa; Scar, why are you taking me to the gorge.

Scar; Simba, had a surprise for you.

Mufasa; oh I see.

Simba; hi dad.

Mufasa; Simba, your dirty.

Simba; don't touch me.

Mufasa; what?

Simba; you think your so smart, being king well not today.

Simba attack Mufasa to the cliff.

Mufasa; Simba, what are you doing?

Simba; doing something I should've done a long time ago.

Simba push Mufasa to the edge of the Cliff. Mufasa almost slip. he is holding on to the cliff.

Mufasa; Simba, if you don't tell me what going on, your grounded.

Simba; you can't ground me.

Simba hold his claw on Mufasa paws.

Mufasa; Simba, no.

Simba; long live the king.

Simba let go of Mufasa and he is falling off the cliff.

Simba; muwahahahahaa ahhahahahahaha bwahahahahahahaha.

Mufasa died at the end of the ground.

Simba; yes, I did it.

Scar; Simba, that was perfect.

Simba; now, I will rule the prideland.

Scar; yes you will.

Simba; wait, what will the other lions say.

Scar; don't I'll tell them that I killed your father, while you go to the top of pride rock and do your evil thing.

Simba; but what if they try to stop me.

Scar; don't worry, I got you cover.

Simba and Scar went back to pride rock.

Sarabi; hello Simba, Scar.

Simba; oh hi mom.

Sarabi; where your father?

Simba; uh, I'll be right back.

Sarabi; well somebody in a hurry.

Scar; yes, um Sarabi, your husband is dead.

Sarabi; what?

Scar; yes.

Sarabi; how?

Scar; we don't know.

Sarabi; but then, why isn't Simba depressed.

Scar; I already cheers him up.

Sarabi; hmm, something strange is going on.

Scar; I couldn't say it any myself.

Meanwhile with Simba at the top of pride rock.

Simba; yes, now all I have to do is do my roar and...

Nala; Simba, what are you doing here.

Simba; uh nothing.

Nala; why are you covered in dirt?

Simba; how come you stopped crying?

Nala; SImba, you been acting strange today, what going on.

Simba; I suppose you must know, but I think it would be better if you were my queen.

Nala; what?

Simba; [sigh] Scar killed my father and he's letting me take over the prideland.

Nala; wait, don't you mean he should take over.

Simba; well, he's letting me/

Nala; wait, you killed your father.

Simba; no.

Nala; Simba.

Simba; alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell anybody, not your mom, not anybody.

Nala; promise.

Simba; [gasp as he speak faster] Scar told me that if I want to be king, I have to be evil. He told me that Mufasa was evil when he became king. He took me to the park just so I can be mean, and that was the assertive part. Next he told me to be darker. he took me to the mudhole to get darker. Then he told me to do my evil laugh. After that, Scar took Mufasa to the gorge and I attack Mufasa and killed him from the cliff to the ground.

Nala; [gasp]

Simba; yes, that how it is.

Nala; you monster.

Simba; your not telling anybody once I do my roar, I will rule the prideland.

Nala; no, Simba, don't do it.

Simba; oh yeah.

Simba went to the edge of the top and does a big roar.

Sarabi; what was that?

Scar; oh that nothing.

Sarabi; is that Simba doing his roar?

Scar; yes.

Sarabi ran to Simba.

Scar; oh no you don't.

Scar chase after Sarabi.

Nala; Simba, you need to stop.

Simba; no, you just want me to be a wimp, well no more.

Nala; Simba, your not a wimp.

Simba; your just saying that.

Nala; no I'm not.

Sarabi; Simba.

Simba; mom.

Sarabi; are you okay sweetheart?

Simba; yes.

Nala; Simba, was just about to be evil.

Sarabi; what?

Nala; he want to rule the prideland.

Sarabi; Simba, did you kill your father?

Simba; no.

Nala; yes he did.

Scar; no he didn't.

Nala; how did you know?

Scar; because, I just want to help him be king.

Sarabi; so you use Simba, to kill Mufasa.

Scar; now now, I just wanted Simba, to be successful as his father.

Simba; and now that Mufasa is dead, I will take over the prideland.

Sarabi; well your not taking over anything, cause your grounded.

Simba; you can't ground me.

Sarabi; go to your den, now.

Simba growls and attack Sarabi and push her off the edge.

Sarabi scream as she fall.

Simba; muhahahahahahahahaa!

Sarabi died.

Nala; Simba, you monster.

Simba; and your next.

Nala; gasp.

Scar; whao, hold on Simba, to be king you need a mate.

Simba; but Nala refused.

Scar; let me talk to her.

Scar took Nala to the back.

Scar; Nala, I know that Simba is a monster, but you should be his queen.

Nala; but he killed his mom and dad.

Scar; yes I know, but please do it.

Nala; I can't.

Scar; let me make you a deal, if you be Simba queen and I will be Simba and your heir.

Nala; well, okay.

Scar; good.

Scar and Nala went back to Simba.

Simba; so, did she agree.

Nala; yes Simba, I will be your queen.

Scar; now you both have to roar.

Simba and Nala roar at the top at pride rock. Later, Simba and Nala became the new ruler of the prideland. Every lion life was a heckhole. Scar got the hyneas to help Simba and Nala.

The End.


End file.
